User blog:Hungeryninja/sunshine?
I'm not gone Hanna, and I never will be! These words repeated themselves in Sunshine's head. She starred at her feet hanging off the edge of her bed. She decided to shake it off as a dream, but it felt so real.... so vivid. "Hanna! Breakfast!" Her mother yelled from the hallway. "Coming mother!" Sunshine replied. She stood up and walked in front of the mirror, and teased her hair to make her mother angry. She gave herself a devilish smirk. She placed her blue knit cap on her head to hide her cat-like horns. She scrambled downstairs after her mother called her after the second time. "Whoa short stuff! Slow down!" Her brother said jokingly. "Sorry brother." She said looking at her bear feet. "And don't look so depressed!" He joked once again. Sunshine slowly scooted away. She sat at the long table were her three brothers and four sisters sat along with her. She huffed and picked at her food. "Hanna? Is there something wrong?" Her mother questioned in concern. Sunshine's shot up and met with her mother's. "Nothing mother, just not... hungry, I guess." Her silver eyes met up with her pancakes. "Well, okay. But if there's something wrong, you tell me." Sunshine nodded her head, but it was the dream, it has made her mentally tired, and for some reason, it was effecting how she ate. It came time for all the kids to leave for their school, Sunshine pulled down the knit cap to make sure not a trace of her horns showd. She stumbled to the door of the school. The girl was pushed and shoved by all the hurring children. "Hanna!" A very familiar voice yelled from behind. Sunshine's head shot back to search for the beholder of the voice. "Hanna! Over here!" Jenna jumped up and down waving her hand making her red-head colored hair move in all directions. Jenna was new to the school and Sunshine and her were new friends. Hanna forced through the crowd to meet up with the girl. "Hey! I was late to catch the bus, so I walked. Walking is actually much quicker then the bus!" Jenna said with a triumphant grin. Hanna let out a small smile. The two walked to their classroom. No one here probably knows why I'm doing this. I do. My daughter has been having these dreams about this strange girl with these cat-like horns. My daughter has these horns too. But she just doesn't have the silver eyes and black streeks in her hair. She's only 8 and she's waking up with these grusome night terrors. It's scaring me. I mean, she's only 8, for God's sake. Whenever I wake her up she grabs me and says "Don't make her mad Mama! Please Mama!" As a mom, it scares me. How could she be seeing this? She tells me she's nice to her because they're alike. I guess she means because of those horns. She draws these pictures, not horrific, just odd. She tells me they're for Sunshine. She also tells me if you call the girl Hanna she get mean and floats stuff, no idea what that means. I've looked up her description of this girl and every time I do, it always tell me "Web page blocked" whenever I click, "Is it real?" Athena told me I should stop because it makes Sunshine mad when people call her "It" or "That Thing" I can respect that but, I want to know she is. Well I'm going to log off, write back soon. It's been a while but I'm back. And I have new info on this Sunshine girl; and on her Jenna friend. Athena(my daugher) is 'friends' with her too. I'm starting to fear my daughter trusts these girls more then me. Last night she walked in the room while I was writing and told me, "You've been lying to me, ma'' and just walked out; she looked as if she was in some kind of, I don't know, trance. Her face had no expression; just blank. I heard her having a conversation with the two girls a couple days ago. I can try to remember it all, but some of it is blurred. I felt a little rude ease dropping on my own daughter. But it felt a little nesserary with all that's been going on. "Sunshine, mama says I shouldn't talk to you, she said you're mean." "That is not for her to judge, she has not met me yet, has she." 'Yet?' what does that mean. I contiued to listen. "Hehe, I guess that could only be said from you Hanna." a seperate voice said, I believe this to be the Jenna girl. "Don't call me that!" With this said I heard what to be the sound of a vase being lifted. "Please don't fight!" Athena pleaded. "Awe, don't scare the kid!" Sunshine demanded. I decided to just casually walk in and maybe see the two girls, unfortunately I didn't happen to see them. I'm going to log off. I need to pick up Athena soon. Write back soon. Category:Blog posts